


That time Tommy started a Harem

by Anonymous



Category: Problematic bby
Genre: Anyways, Creampie, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I started this in November, Multi, a lot of that actually, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I mean, Tommy starts a harem, what will he do?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/TommyInnit, Sapnap/Tommyinnit, will add as I go on - Relationship
Kudos: 427
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at @StanCuteIdiots ig

Dream met Tommy when the teen was barely 16 and felt an immediate fondness for him, his loud and outgoing personality brought out the fun in not only him but his close friends as well, all three of them finding Tommy entertaining and fun to be around.

The fondness the three had for Tommy shifted into a much different form of care when they added him to the Dream smp, all of them walking through the portal alone with the kid seemed to change them as he became more comfortable around the known and beloved Dream Team, from laying on their beds and becoming affectionate with whoever laid next to him, to even obeying their dumb commands like standing on The Crafting Table.

Dream’s affections shifted as he watched Tommy lay across their beds, his shirt shifting alongside his constant moving and allowing the older a perfect view of his pale and arched back; Dream wanted nothing more than to pin him down and run his hands all over him.

George was a little more intense in his feelings, being the one to put The Crafting Table in front of him and asking the teen to sit on it only to lean on the block as well and attempt to speak to Tommy casually, or as casually as one could almost pinning the other, hands so near one more move would make them hold hands.

Sapnap, having been alone with him more often, didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that he wanted Tommy, casually pinning him to any wall every time they spoke, being even more touchy that anyone he didn’t know could tell, as if anyone would be able to tell anyways as Tommy moved into the Dream SMP as soon as possible, barely escaping before his family in the Antarctic Empire noticed. His father, Philza, was in a meeting, Techno gone on another server doing what he does best (beating orphans) and Wilbur already long gone, having left long before to explore and create other servers.

Tommy himself basked in the attention of his new friends, eyes brightening at any praise or touch given to him, getting closer with not only the older trio but with other SMP members as well, and finally even convincing Dream to add his best friend to the server, Tubbo.

Dream will be the first to admit that the addition of Tubbo brought along a tense feeling in the pit of his stomach, although he cared deeply for both kids, jealousy was curling up inside him and some of his fellow smp friends, giving them an opportunity to meet up and agree that they had to do something about their shared feelings for the blond, and soon.

It started with Sapnap, not to anyone’s surprise as he had already established himself as an affectionate person, especially when it came to Tommy. 

He started it off simple, slowly becoming just a little more inappropriate to the teen, more touchy and flirtatious than before and with a little push from his friends, convinced Tommy to act in turn,

“Well you did it with Deo so what’s the harm in bringing the bit back?”  
“Tommy, it’s just how he is, why not just play along?”

Over and over until he complied and returned the affection, not just with Sapnap but to his friends' excitement everyone else too, however usually being found sitting on the bench near his home with Tubbo resting his head on his shoulder or laying across Tommy entirely, the blond always with his hand in his friends hair.

There was no competition in the smp, not really, but the possibility of Tommy getting into a relationship with someone he loved more than anyone else in the world brought on a timer that they didn’t know when would go off and questions that would remain unanswered.  
If Tommy and Tubbo got together would they be monogamy?  
Would anyone who had feelings for the blond ever get to express them to him? Would he ever return said feeling? Did anyone even have a chance?

So to everyone’s surprise, BadBoyHalo was the next to step in; with no known romantic feelings for Tommy, he invited the teen into the community house in private and although no one truly knows what happened that day, only seeing a bright gold light flash from the roof and windows of the house, Tommy seemed to completely trust the man with his life, teasing and bouncing around him as if they had been friends for years, some took it as Tommy just being Tommy, but Bad’s close friends knew that the demon had just tricked another person into believing in an angel that had long abandoned them.

Holding onto Tommy’s trust, Bad convinced the teen to trust in his older friends more, pushing him into the lion’s den and closer into the Dream Team’s hold. Bad is such a good friend, having practically raised those three from the beginning, he just knew that Tommy would be such a nice addition to the family.


	2. Dream Team/Tommy

When BadBoyHalo asked Tommy to head to Sapnap’s house alone, he wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he arrived, but as he sat on Dream’s lap with George and Sapnap sitting uncomfortably close to them having slow conversation, he was sure that this wasn’t it at all

Dream was sitting criss cross on the couch behind the giant fish tank with his arms wrapped tightly around the younger, chin resting on his left shoulder so he could see his only one of his friends; even if his giant frame could just sit up and peer from the top of Tommy’s head.

George sat to their left, resting his elbow on one of Tommy’s thighs to lean his face closer to the younger. His clout goggles rested on his head to make occasional eye contact every time Tommy’s constant shifting eyes looked over at him. 

Sapnap was even closer than George, laying on the couch with his back to the other three, leaning his entire upper body onto both Dream and Tommy. The youngest of the four didn’t know if he should even bother looking at him anymore as everytime he did he was met with an almost mouthful of dark hair.

“Hey Tommy, do you like anyone?” George’s sudden question made the other two men sit up suddenly, bringing the two’s attention onto the youngest as he began to become flustered and, in Tommy typical fashion, became loud.

“There aren’t any women on this server George NOTFOUND! Of course not! I am a-!”, before he could burst their eardrums any longer, Dream placed his hand over his mouth, his other hand gently running up and down Tommy’s side causing him to jolt in the opposite way, not expecting the tickling sensation.

“Tommy relax, it was a simple question, right guys?”  
“Yeah but you didn’t have to yell, we’re right here-” “Oh shut up George you’re even louder than he is!” George’s reaction was to lunge at Sapnap, bringing both Tommy and Dream down with him, all four pilling onto a play wrestling match, all four grabbing and tugging each other across the wooden floor.

This went on for a bit, the incomprehensible yelling as the their game went from wrestling to pin Tommy down, his skinny form slipping from their hold until Dream grabbed him by the biceps and pinned him onto Sapnap, who wrapped an arm across the younger’s chest and his hand around his neck, sandwiching him onto Sapnap’s lap, legs wrapped around Dream.

It was dark now, the only light coming from the giant tank in the middle of the room and to the Dream Team, Tommy looked gorgeous.  
He was out of breath from laughter, hand wrapped around his neck , the light of the tank made his slightly flushed face look almost glowing.

“Hey Tommy,” Dream leaned his face closer to the teen, “you never answered George’s question.”

At that statement the relaxed teen looked away shyly, did he like anyone? He couldn't imagine just picking one person and loving them romantically for the rest of their lives, his head started rushing with too many unanswered questions.

George knew what was happening, teenage crushing was almost always a struggle and the overthinking and the obvious lack of experience was so cute and practically written all across Tommy’s face. He couldn’t help but get closer to the pinned teen and gently lifted his chin, bringing all others attention to himself.

“Tommy, you’re such a fucking tease.” George made quick eye contact with Dream and Sapnap, and they just as quickly understood.

“What are yo-?”

“I mean come on, Tommy we were all so obvious. You had to have known from the beginning, right?” Dream was lying through his teeth, some of them made sure to hide everything from the teen, who was now looking at all of them in confusion.

“Tommy, some of us really like you in more ways than one, and you were just gonna make us fight for you, weren’t you?.” Sapnap began, gently using the arm that was wrapped around him to tug the bottom ofTommy’s long sleeved red and white shirt.

“But I didn’t-!”

“Don’t worry about just picking one person Tommy, because we’re all friends here, aren’t we? And friends stick by each other.” With that, Dream pulled up his mask to show the bottom of his face and leaned down to kiss the teen gently, Sapnap pulling Tommy up a bit higher to begin leaving a small trail of kisses on his shoulder.

Tommy began to feel his heart pound in his chest, the kiss and panicked thoughts rushing through his head making him feel foggy, he returned Dream’s kiss gently, moving his hands to hold onto the elder’s wrists making him loosen his hold on the kid, his hands sliding down onto Tommy’s slim waist. Tommy was reminded of the corsets he was often forced to wear by Philza and his brothers when he was younger.

Sapnap moved his thumb to Tommy’s jaw, making him open his mouth turning the small whimpers into small gasps. Dream didn’t hesitate deepening their kiss, feeling a sense of pride as the inexperienced kid let trails of drool run down his chin.

Dream suddenly thrusted right against Tommy, making him yelp and attempt to jolt his head from Sapnap’s hold. George moved to grab Tommy’s face, smiling gently at the scared looking teen as he rubbed circles on his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Why do you look so panicked, Tomathy? You asked for this, remember?”  
He did? His mind was confused, memories of him hanging out with the smp members now being looked through a different lens. Did he ask for this? He thinks maybe he really did. His heart continued to race.

George brought Tommy into a kiss, the blond noticing that this was more gentle than Dream, he closed his eyes. George was looking at the two others, a warning to behave or they’d lose him, they quickly caught on.  
Sapnap let go of Tommy, slowly dragging his fingers on the blond’s sides to grab onto his iconic shirt and lifted it with Dream’s help, separating his kiss with George. He tried to hide himself with his arms but Dream grabbed him by the wrists with a smile. Tommy felt like that was supposed to be a threat, his stomach fluttered at the thought.

“You’re so pretty, Princess.”

‘Oh!’ His head began feeling foggy again, but it felt different this time.

As Tommy looked up at Sapnap and hesitantly initiated their first kiss, the brunette quickly leaning down and taking control, George slid closer to Dream and handed him a small opened bottle.

Dream sat up and removed his green hoodie and fingerless gloves, leaving his high neck tank top on and started removing Tommy’s shorts and boxers, causing him to quickly lift his legs before George grabbed his thighs and pushed them to Tommy’s chest, his loud whines escaping his mouth as Sapnap finally let him breath.

“Look at how pretty you are.” George laughed, and what a gorgeous sight indeed, face flushed as small tears pricked at his blue eyes, unknown drool glossing his pink lips. He thinks that if they tried, Tommy might become the perfect little boy wife for all of the smp members. Or a cock slut, who knows.

Dream kissed the kid’s hands a few times before adding a small amount of lube to his fingers and began stretching him out, with a suspicious lack of struggle; he added four fingers into the moaning teen, still almost no struggle. He looked at the blond questonly, was this not Tommy’s first time? There was nothing wrong with that of course but, it couldn’t have been anyone in the smp, Dream would know by now with the cameras in his base.

Tommy caught his eye and blushed harder than before, closing his mouth to swallow back his moans, the masked man continuing to scissor his entrance.

“I-I’m sorry, I hav-haven’t done it in a w-while.” The other two gave them questionable looks that they ignored.

“You’re fine Tommy, you’re perfect actually.” He practically melted into Sapnap at the praise.

“Guys, it seems we won’t have to take turns.” The smirk Dream directed at him as he removed his fingers from inside Tommy made him almost swoon.

“Dream are you sure?” there was an undertone of excitement in George’s tone.

He smiled and gave Tommy a soft kiss before nodding at them, taking Tommy onto his lap as the others moved to begin undressing. Dream only needing to slide his sweatpants down to his thighs and held the kid’s back to his chest, tightening his grip under Tommy’s knees up to his chest and sliding the tip of his almost painfully erect dick on the rim of Tommy’s entrance, making said teen whine pathetically.

George undressed first, making Sapnap complain about how unfair they both are, and sat in front Tommy, grabbing him by the waist and lining up his dick alongside Dream’s, both inhaling sharply as they started to enter Tommy’s ass with near ease, the teen immediately becoming vocal with such pretty cries of pleasure.

Looking down at where the three connected, George let out a groan at the stunning sight of large bulges forming at Tommy's stomach, George´s dick was completely visible and right above it he could see the head of Dream´s (admittedly) longer dick.

George marks Tommy's neck up to his jaw and reaches out to grab Dream´s hand and force it against Tommy´s belly bulges, and the teen let out a scream as Dream pushes down on them, Dream panting out at how perfect his little boy was.

Sapnap´s hand came out of nowhere, to Tommy at least, and lifted Tommy's jaw up. He obediently opened his pink swollen lips for Sapnap as he lined up his cock and dragged his fingers through the teen´s soft curls.

Tommy gave little kitten licks to Sapnap before flattening his tongue against his braces and taking the head in his mouth, the older groaning before he slowly thrusted into his mouth, the Dream Team slowly began to fuck into the teenager together.

Dream began running his hand and gently pressing against Tommy's throat, Sapnap making another bulge there as George began fucking Tommy gently, still mesmerized at the belly bulge he made, all of them ignoring Tommy´s loud muffled noises.

Suddenly Tommy steadied himself on Dream´s forearms and raised himself to deepthroat Sapnap before dropping onto the other two, all of them yelling out in pleasure as Dream quickly grabbed Tommy by the hips and held him still, laughing slightly at the other´s muffled protest.

¨Aw, does Tommy want us to be rougher with him? Is that it, Princess?¨ They watched in satisfaction as the teen attempted to nod, small ´mhms´ leaving his full mouth.

¨That can be arranged.¨ And with that Sapnap grabbed the sides of Tommy´s head and began to fuck deep into his throat, almost choking the kid as Dream also dropped him back onto their dicks, attempting to thrust up simotaniusly.

George gave up quickly as the lube and pre made Tommy wetter and wrapped his arms around Tommy and Dream, resting his head on Tommys shoulder and slowed down but continued to fuck into him harshly.

Tommy grabbed Dream´s wrists and began rolling his hips, whining loudly as his dick began leaking more come onto his stomach, George grabbing it to begin jacking Tommy off.

Dream continued at a faster, rougher pace, almost digging his fingers into Tommys hips. He pressed kisses at the nape of the younger's neck before biting down, the teen almost screaming as he came, blood and sweat slowly sliding down the arch of his back. 

Sapnaps thrust began to get sloppy so he grabbed Tommy's hair to use his throat like a useless hole as he finally moaned and came deep into it, Tommy attempting to swallow his come without choking. He started pulling out and grabbed his dick before jacking off the extra come to shower Tommys face in it, laughing at the others shouts of ¨Sapnap it's going to get on us, stop!¨ and ¨Ugh, you're so annoying.¨ 

Dream let the gasping teen fall limp onto his chest, laughing at how fucked out Tommy looked. His eyes were unfocusing and kept crossing as Dream fucked up into the deepest part of him, there was drool and come dripping from his red swollen lips, come on his nose, cheeks and in his sweaty messy curls.

George wiped the come off his shiny lips and kissed Tommy, forcing his mouth open with his and muffling the noises they were both making as Tommy began sobbing of overstimulation. 

George started feeling a tightness in his stomach as he felt he couldn't hold onto longer, so he placed quick kisses all over Tommys flushed face and neck, his wrist flicking faster on the blonds dick still in his hold.

George felt his thrusts inside the teen slow down, he rolled his hips up to stay as deep as he could but as he steadied himself to pull out and come on Tommy, Dream grabbed his bicep, squeezing Tommy between them who whined loudly in protest.

George felt Dream stop deep inside Tommy and looked at him curiously but all he could see was a mischievous grin staring back at him. He just quirked a brow in return before finally letting go of Tommy's pink, swollen cock as he came all over himself with a raspy scream. Dream bit his lip as Tommy tightened around them and George finally came with a higher pitched moan, making Dream and Sapnap laugh at him, he just raised his middle fingers at them in exhaustion.

“Hey Sapnap, you still up for another round?” George pulled out making both Dream and Tommy moan, cum drooling out of his stuffed red hole.

“Man I’ve been waiting for my turn, heck yes!” Dream pulled Tommy’s head back by his blond curls and kissed the top and crown of the protesting boy’s head, whispering sweet encouragement in his ear. 

Sapnap replaced George in front of Tommy and looked down at the sobbing, fucked out face he was making as his unfocused eyes trained on him. His legs were shaking and when Sapnap grabbed his wrists he seemed to try pulling him closer and push him which just made the brunette laugh and kiss his inner wrists before pinning them to his chest. 

Dream groaned into the blond’s ear as he felt Sapnap enter Tommy’s dripping loose hole, gripping the younger’s waist as he felt the teen bounce his hips to take both dicks and finally finish. 

Tommy hadn’t seen but he felt the difference now, George had a slightly curved dick that had pushed at his stomach earlier, Dream had a long dick that even when he wasn’t moving felt like he was trying to fucking rearrange his guts, and Sapnap’s was thick and the whole thing was streching out everything inside of Tommy.

Dream decided to fulfil Tommy's earlier demand and lifted him up by the waist and dropped him back onto both cocks, he and with on final thrust finally came, Tommy crying out as he felt Dream push down on the bump in his stomach making come leak out of his abused hole. 

Dream sat back, pulling out to watch Tommy get fucked by Sapnap as his hole drooled out come heavily, the teen was completely limp. Sapnap was using him like a fuck toy, holding him by his hips and forcing him Tommy’s ass to bounce on his thighs, dick still deep in him.

Dream watched George get up and whisper something in Sapnap’s ear, both smiling at eachother. Seems like they still weren’t done with the kid, Dream would feel bad, truly! If he wasn’t also not done with him as well.

He got up and sat next to Sapnap as well to get a look at Tommy, he was still so pretty, completely passed out in the other’s arms, Dream wondered what the other smp members had in store for the poor teen, he couldn’t wait to see.


End file.
